New Allies
by Shadow-Sneak-Walker
Summary: I am normally seen as a normal ODST but to be truthful I'm no ordinary ODST. I was part of the Demo Squad with which we are often sent in to completely destroy the enemy opposition. Little did I know that the war with the Covenant was going to take an all new turn.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) I am putting the full prologue here since its to long for the summary. as per usual read and review and any questions about my stories review or PM me.**

Prologue

I am normally seen as a normal ODST but to be truthful I'm no ordinary ODST. My primary weapon is a mini-gun it is an almost unique weapon choice even if it is seen as outdated, the only other people that use mini-guns are Spartans. I have a normal loadout of an assault rifle and magnum but I prefer to use my mini-gun. I was part of the Demo Squad with which we are often sent in to completely destroy the enemy opposition. Little did I know that the war with the Covenant was going to take an all new turn.

Chapter 1.

I'm casually walking down the halls of the ship as the sirens are going off and marines are running towards the hangers. As I'm walking a marine stops in front of me.  
"Where are you heading sir?"  
"I'm heading towards my drop pod to help out with the battle on the ground."  
"oh. Your one of those jumpers."  
"huh not just any jumper I'm the one they call Devastation as my main weapon can cause the most devastating to the enemy ranks."  
"well good luck sir."  
"same with you private."  
With that the Marine continued down the hall. I only smiled as he walked away but I had a feeling that this would be the last time I would see anyone on this ship but I didn't stay thinking about that for long because I needed to get to my drop pod. Once I got to the drop pods I saw the rest of my squad, there was Jim our leader and demolition expert, Casey our medic, and Sarah our marksman.  
"Hey guys. Where are they dropping us this time?"  
"We are being dropped into the city that is underneath the prophets capital ship."  
"so basically Devi we are being dropped into the middle of the fray."  
"I thought I told you guys I didn't like that call-sign. It's just Delac."  
"well too bad rookie your stuck with it."  
"sigh. I hate you guys."  
As I finished putting on my helmet and special pack for my mini-gun the girls just laughed while Jim just smirked. As I finished putting the last of my gear either on or in the drop pod there was a sudden jolt from the ship as it was hit. I looked over at Jim to receive his orders and he said the famous catchphrase that most jumpers use, "Time to drop!"  
We all got into the pods and sealed the doors shut. Once we sealed the doors and strapped in we signaled to Jim that we were ready then he signaled that he was ready as well. I reached up and prepped my pod for launch and as soon as I heard Jim's pod launch. I waited until I heard two more pods deploy before I hit the launch button. As soon as I hit the button there was a moment of weightlessness before gravity took hold and jostled me around in the pod. I watched out my pod's windows and gulped when I saw that a covenant cruiser was below me and that if I were to hit it then I would be stuck on a covenant cruiser on my own. I watched in anticipation as the cruiser drew closer and closer but as it looked like I was going to hit the edge of it I miss it by mere inches as I could hear the scrape of the parts of the pod that stuck out scratch the paint on the cruiser. I leaned back with a sigh but my relaxation was cut short as the cruiser I had just passed ejected two drop pods. The pods were following on my tail even when all three pods hit the atmosphere. I watched as the two pods above me moved slightly away from each other and me as we broke through the sound barrier. I instantly remembered that I needed to brace for impact and as soon as I hold on tight I feel the pod impact the edge of a skyscraper and then my pod is spinning out of control as I hit the ground hard. After a few minutes of trying to calm my stomach and the dizziness dying down I peek out the window and gulp as I see a Wraith tank looking right at me. As the tank's main cannon charges a little piece of rubble lands on the brute's head and as he looks up he roars in fear as the building I hit on my way down collapsed on top of the tank causing the charged shot to rupture and cause the entire tank to explode. I just sit there dumbfounded at my luck when I'm brought back to reality by my upset stomach. I reach for my mini-gun and my other weapons then I push open the pod. As soon as the seal for the pod broke I was hit by a blast of cold air and the smell of burning flesh from the tank wreckage. I carefully step out with my mini-gun at the ready in case anymore covenant decided to show up but none did. As I relaxed I looked back at my pod to survey the damage and see that the communication array on top is smashed to smithereens. I just sigh as I continue to survey the damage but that was when I remembered the two covenant drop pods that dropped nearby. I look up and see that the two pods landed relatively close to each other.  
'Eh. It can't hurt to check the drop pods for supplies.'  
With that thought I started to trek through the city towards the column of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm walking through the city towards the smoke towers I pass through several battle zones, what surprised me was that the dead consisted mostly of Elites but the strange thing was that they were killed by plasma rounds not bullets and whenever I come across a battle with grunts I would always find a brute with them instead of an Elite.  
'Ok this is starting to get strange.'  
As I'm walking through the rubble I see the first drop pod but what I saw was something I wasn't prepared for. The pod had several brutes around it with a few grunts but what really caught my attention was the fact that the chieftain was laughing at an injured Elite Minor.  
"You are not going to see the light of day sangheili because the prophets have ordered your race to be cleansed."  
I couldn't hear a response but I could tell that the elite was in a lot of pain since it had a spike round in its leg.  
"Now you shall die worm!"  
As the chieftain brought up his weapon, I don't know why I did this, I stepped out of the shadows with my mini-gun spinning as I shouted, "Hey uglies."  
Instantly all of the brutes looked at me but as soon as a few saw what my weapon was they took a step back in fright. Before any of them could react or bring their weapons up I opened fire and cut through the mass of brutes and grunts. Their shields were not prepared for the large number of projectiles that was heading their way so the shields failed instantly with the mini-gun cutting through them with ease well all except for the chieftain who was somehow smart enough to take cover. After only a minute or two all of the brutes and grunts were dead but before I could move forward the chieftain fired a plasma pistol at me. He had a triumphed smile on his face as the glob of plasma headed straight towards me. I just smirked as my advanced shields that could probably rival a Spartan's shield just absorbed the round. The chieftain stared with his mouth open in disbelief but that was all the time I needed to line up my mini-gun and burst a few rounds into him killing him. As soon as he was down I walked towards the drop pod with my mini-gun cooling down. As I neared the drop pod the Elite just glared at me while it was still wincing in pain from the spike round pinning it to the wall.  
"Go ahead and kill me you filthy human. I have no honor anymore and nowhere to go anymore."  
The feminine voice took me by surprise and caused me to stumble over one of the corpse but I quickly righted myself and I could of sworn I heard the elite laugh lightly. When I looked closer at the elite I saw the characteristics of a female. I was snapped out of my blank stare when the elite tried to get off the spike and caused her to roar in pain.  
"woah. Hold on don't move. Let me help you."  
I dropped the mini-gun to my side and took a step towards her to help her but as soon as I took a step closer she flared her mandibles at me and shouted, "Stay away from me Human. I may not have anymore honor among the covenant but I still have my own honor."  
"Forget your pride and honor for a second because if that spike isn't taken out of you soon then you are going to die from blood loss."  
At my reasoning she stayed quiet and watched as I slowly approached with my combat knife out and watched as I used my knife to cut the top of the spike off. Once the top was off I gently pulled the spike out. Once it was out I tossed it to the side and brought out my medkit and used a little bit of gauze to clean the wound then I brought out a needle and thread and sewed the hole closed. The entire time I was doing this she just watched me with millions of questions going through her brain. One of these questions she asked out loud when I finished, "Why did you help me? I'm your enemy. I could have killed you while you were tending to my wounds or vice versa?"  
I just smiled at her and depolarized my helmet as I said, "have you ever heard the phrase 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"  
"yes I have heard such a phrase but I don't see how that implies to this situ...oh!"  
Her eyes widen when she realizes that this was just the same situation. She didn't stay frozen for long as her leg gave her pain when she accidentally shifted weight onto it. I caught her when her leg gave out on her.  
"woah. Your not going anywhere with that injury."  
"I am perfectly capable of walking human and I will also let you know that we sangheili heal faster than you humans."  
"I have a name you know and it's Delac but my squad calls me Devi which is short for devastation."  
"well Devi my name is Rechèl Vadamee cousin to the Arbiter Thel Vadam."  
"If your cousin is the Arbiter then why are you fighting here instead of being part of his squad?"  
"he is not aware that I am family to him."  
For a second she had a distant look in her eyes but she quickly went back to her hostile mood.  
"Why do you even care?"  
"Just curious plus most of us humans try to make our allies happy."  
We just stood there in silence until the silent air was broken by the sound of an Elite roaring in pain. When the sound reached Rechèl's ears her eyes shrunk as she remembered that she wasn't the only one to escape the slaughter on the ship.  
"Where did that other pod land at!?"  
"It should be down this road and around that corner. Let's go save your friend."  
As I started to run towards the second drop pod I caught a glimpse of Rechèl grabbing a laser sniper rifle from one of the dead kig-yar and checking the charge. She tried to keep up with me but her injuries prevented her from going too fast and when I slowed down to let her catch up she glared at me and shouted, "Don't wait for me! Go help the sangheili in the drop pod."  
"Roger."  
As soon as I said that I sped off and rounded the corner with my mini-gun primed and rolling. What I saw when I rounded the corner made me want to turn around and pretend I didn't see anything.

 **(AN)Cliff-Hanger! Always wanted to say that. well see you guys next time for the next installment of New Allies.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I had rounded the corner with my mini-gun revving up to fire I had turned to see an Elite Zealot trying to fight of two brutes with an energy sword and an injured arm that looked like it had been burned in several places and one looked like it was very painful. I did what I did last time and shouted to the remaining brutes, "Hey uglies. Over here."  
At my shout the two brutes looked at me with hate in their eyes for being called uglies. They both let out a howl of rage and charged towards me completely ignoring the Elite they were attacking. Once they were far enough away from the Elite I opened fire and it didn't take long for the minor and major to fall dead halfway between me and the Elite. When the Elite saw that I had dispatched the two apes with ease and my weapon was still whirring the Elite crouched down and brought up it's sword in hopes of using the sword as a shield. When I stopped my mini-gun the Elite peeked over it's sword with a questioning look. It was then that Rechèl caught up with me looking like she was ready to shoot any enemy that dare stand in her way but when she saw that all of the enemies were dead she got a dejected look on her face.  
"you didn't leave any of those traitors for me to kill."  
"there were only two when I got here."  
"you could have at least left one of them."  
As we were arguing the Elite Zealot just stared at us with confusion on its face. When we were turning towards the Elite Zealot the major brute that I had previously shot down started to stir since his shield was able to take the brunt of the attack and he stood up and stared at us with even more hatred when he saw that we weren't fighting each other.  
"I knew you Sangheili couldn't be trusted. You are all heretics and."  
The brute was interrupted by the resounding crack of Rechèl's sniper rifle firing a round into his exposed head causing it to explode.  
"You were the traitor ape."  
As soon as the now headless body fell back I smirked under my helmet and said, "see I saved you one."  
"yes you may have saved me one to kill but that doesn't make us equal human."  
"Whatever you say. So who's your friend?"  
As soon as I motioned towards the Zealot it stiffened and brought it's sword up preparing to attack. It was then that the sword decided to run out of power. As the sword flickered and went back into it's hilt the Zealot said some words in the sangheili language and threw the hilt down in frustration. When the Elite had spoken I was surprised to find that it was a female as well. The female Zealot kept muttering in her native tongue before looking at us. She narrowed her eyes at me and I prepared for her to attack me but what she spoke next took me and Rechèl by surprise.  
"I guess the prophets lied when they said you humans weren't merciful and for saving me from those apes I would like to side with you and help push them out of your city and your planet."  
Rechèl and I just stood there, me with my mouth open in surprise while Rechèl had her mandibles open in shock and disbelief. Before I could respond Rechèl beat me to speaking with the Zealot.  
"Sister, Not my actual sister mind you human, I was sure you would have been more unwilling to side with the humans but today is full of surprises."  
"I will side with the humans but I will fight at his side no one else's."  
"alright you can join us but may I ask your name?"  
"my name is Jaynè Vaedam. What is yours human?"  
"my name is Delac or as my teammates like to call me Devi."  
"well Devi I hope we can work to rid this world of those apes."  
"Agreed."  
As soon as I said that the comms beacon on my HUD lit up and a faint message came through.  
"This is Captain Jim of the 107th ODST drop team. If any of my teammates survive please respond."  
"Casey checking in. I'm with Sarah in the Grand Bazar Hotel near our drop points. Marking our position on the HUD now."  
As she finished two blue dots appeared on the mini-map not too far away."  
"This is Devi. I'm heading towards your position Doc and Deadshot."  
It wasn't long before Casey got back on the comms and retorted, "don't call me that Devi!"  
"hey you guys call me Devi so I call you Doc."  
Before Casey could retort back Jim got back on the comms, "can it you two. Casey I'll be there in a few minutes with a civilian in tow."  
"Roger, we will be waiting."  
"Hey Casey I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm only about two blocks away."  
"Roger we'll be waiting."  
"just a heads up I have two friendlies coming in with me."  
"who are they?"  
"you will see when we get there just don't shoot them."  
"what do you mean don't."  
I turned off my comms before she could ask then I turned to the two elites who were waiting patiently for me to finish.  
"let's move before a patrol spots us."  
"Fine Human."  
"I'm right behind you Devi."  
I turned and started to lead the way in silence but in my mind there was a war going on.  
'This is going to be hard to convince my team to accept them in. It feels like I'm going to be walking into hell.'


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take us long to get the hotel in sight and along the way Jaynè had picked up her own sniper rifle and she was a little too happy when she found a new sword on a dead brute. I peaked around the corner of the building next to the hotel and I almost stood there with awe of the lavish building if it weren't for the few holes that decorated the expensive looking hotel. I came back around the corner and looked at the two Elites I had with me.  
"Alright you two put your rifles on your back as we approach the hotel so that they are more willing to let you stand where you are."  
Jaynè put her rifle away while it took a few minutes to coax Rechèl to put away her rifle. After both had put their rifles away I reached up to my helmet and turned on my comms, "Hey Doc! I'm on approach to the hotel."  
"Roger. What took you so long Devi?"  
"had to deal with a few brutes on the way."  
"you always had to pick a fight with those brutes."  
"alright me and the two allies I talked about are going to be coming around the building on your left and what ever you two do don't fire at them."  
"Why would we fire at..."  
Casey stopped mid sentence when she saw that I had an Elite Minor and Zealot behind me with their weapons in their holsters.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TWO ELITES!"  
I didn't need the comm to hear her outburst as you could clearly hear her outburst from the top floor of the hotel.  
"Now hold on Casey. They are allies."  
"How are those Elites allies."  
"Casey. Can we please talk about this in the safety of the hotel. They are wounded and need your medical expertise."  
At the mention of them being injured Casey's tone of voice changed.  
"What do you mean injured?"  
"The brutes were ordered to kill all Elites. The Minor I saved before the brutes could do anything to her while the Zealot managed to hold out until I got there and defeated the last of the brutes that were attacking her."  
By the time I had realized that I said she and her I could hear Casey laughing on the other end of the comm along with a very rare giggle from Sarah. By the time the laughter died down Casey was barely managing to hold back her laughter as she said, "come on in. I want to meet these two Elites."  
If I wasn't wearing a full head gear you would have seen me as bright red as you can get from embarrassment but when I looked behind me the two Elites weren't faring any better as they had overheard the conversation and their cheeks were slightly purple.  
"Let's go before she thinks of saying."  
I was cut off by Casey saying into the comms, "Which one do you like or do you have a crush on both of them?"  
This only made me redder and the Elites a brighter purple. I quickly reached up and cut the transmission before Casey could taunt me anymore.  
"Let's go."  
The three of us made it to the door and I could hear that Casey was on the other side laughing it out while attempting to unblock the door. When she and Sarah finally managed to unblock and open the door Casey just burst into even more laughter as she said, "you three are the same height. You three are perfect for each other."  
That seamed to have broken Rechèl's temper as she growled, "You better watch what you say next human."  
Her aggressive stance and the anger in her voice made Casey let out a little "Eeep" before she backed a bit from the Elites. I was about to try to calm her down but Jaynè beat me to it.  
"Now Rechèl. Threatening the humans won't gain you any trust and I believe the only reason she is saying that is because she has a crush on him."  
Now it was Casey's turn to go red as she hurriedly said, "No that's not it at all."  
This seamed to have worked for Rechèl because she started to laugh along with Jaynè. Their laughter died down after a few minutes and the entire time the three females were teasing each other I just stood there with a neutral expression while on the inside I was begging for Jim to hurry up and get here so that I wasn't the only male in the entire building. After a few minutes of listening to them teasing each other i was about to explode in annoyance but my stomach beat me to the punch and growled at me for food since I haven't eaten since yesterday. Because of how big and empty the hotel was the normally quiet growl turned into a loud growl that echoed around the room. Everyone stared at me and I just stood there not caring then everyone even Sarah laughed.  
"Haha laugh it up. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I haven't had the time to scavenge or eat."  
"Devi Devi Devi. What will we do with you and your almost endless stomach. Well if you are really hungry then there are a few MREs in the kitchen."  
"alright I'll go eat."  
As I was walking towards the kitchen I heard Sarah whisper something to Casey and I had a sneaking suspicion so just before I went through the kitchen doors I shouted back to them.  
"Don't go killing each other now and no torturing of any kind."  
As the door closed I heard all of them let out a sound of disappointment. I just chuckled to myself as I walked over to the MREs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had just sat down to eat when Jaynè walked into the kitchen dining area and leaned against the wall in front of me.  
"Um do you need something Jaynè?"  
"No. I'm just standing guard."  
"would you like to sit down then?"  
There was a moment of silence as the Zealot looked at the chair before she tried to sit in it. Luckily the chair was bigger than normal chairs as she barely fit in the chair with her armor. Once she was sure the chair wasn't going to break on her she reached up and removed her purple helmet with her helmet hissing as it depressurized. It took all of my training and will power not to choke on my food as Jaynè's face was fully revealed from under the shadow of the helmet; however, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Wow."  
At my comment her cheeks went slightly purple as she placed her helmet on the table.  
"That feels much better. That helmet can be stuffy sometimes."  
"I agree. Even this helmet can get stuffy but I'm pretty sure neither of these helmets are as bad as the Spartan's helmets."  
"Spartans?"  
"I believe your kind calls the best one demon."  
"is that what a Spartan is?"  
"yep."  
There was nothing but silence as I ate and Jaynè fiddled with her helmet. The peace and silence was broken by the comms coming alive.  
"Casey. You there?"  
"Yeah I'm here Jim."  
"I'm coming up on the building you designated with two allies in tow and a few civilians we managed to save. I hope you guys don't have any surprises for me because you guys know I hate surprises."  
"Wellllll."  
"What is it Casey?"  
"Um Devi can tell you about his two um friends himself."  
"Hey leave me out of this transmission."  
"Don't argue right now you two just make sure your allies behave and don't cause any trouble."  
"Roger. We'll start removing the barricade to let you in."  
"ok Jim out."  
I let a sigh as I put the rest of my meal down and grabbed my mini-gun from beside the chair and started to move towards the front of the hotel but before I did I asked Jaynè, "Do you and Rechèl have cloaking on your armor?"  
"yes but mine is damaged from all of the plasma damage it sustained."  
"Alright well stay hidden while staying nearby so that I can introduce you two to Jim."  
"I'll pass the instructions onto Rechèl."  
"alright. Well let's go meet our team leader."  
As I walked out I heard the sound of her helmet pressurizing then lock into place. I shook my head at how loud the helmet was but I had other things to do. Once I reached the main entrance I saw Casey carefully moving the stuff on the the barricade and Sarah up on overwatch with the two Elites hiding behind her with Rechèl cloaked.  
"alright team we're here."  
"alright Jim almost done moving the barricade over."  
Out of curiosity at who could possibly be with Jim I looked out the window through the barricade and what I saw made my blood run cold. Standing beside Jim was the Master chief and behind them was at least twenty civilians with about ten marines surrounding them.  
"Um guys."  
"yes Devi?"  
"He has the Master Chief with him and about a platoon of marines and civilians."  
At my revelation I saw out of the corner of my eye the two Elites stiffen as well as Casey and Sarah.  
"What do we do Devi?"  
"I'm not sure but we need to hurry up or else Jim is going to get suspicious."  
With that said Casey sped up moving the barricade enough to let the spartan through. Once the barricade was moved I moved into a defensive position and revved my mini-gun. As soon as Jim stepped in he saw us with our weapons primed and ready to fire if need be.  
"Woah. I'm actually impressed that you guys didn't let your guard down."  
There was a little bit of rustling coming from the barricade as the Master Chief struggled to get through.  
"oh and guys this is the legendary Master Chief."  
If I wasn't afraid for my new allies lives I would have been standing in awe at his armor. Once Master Chief got through he looked at us and looked at each of our load-outs and when he looked at my load-out he tilted his head and spoke some of the few words you can get out of him, "Nice load-out kid. It's rare to see one of those in action now a days."  
When he complimented me I just stood there in complete shock as it was super rare to get him to talk when he's out of combat.  
"Um. Thank you sir."  
We just stood there in awkward silence as the civilians and marines filed through the opening and went under the grand staircase towards the kitchen and right under our Elite friends. Once the last of the civilians and marines were through Master Chief's AI appeared in his hand looking a little uneasy.  
"John. Our motion sensors are picking up unidentified Elites in the area. They could be a threat to the survivors and us."  
At the AI's exclamation I had gone ridged and I had turned ghostly white. The Master Chief must have noticed because as soon as I had stiffened he looked at my and said, "What's going on soldier? Are there Elites here."  
Before I could even respond the AI cut me off.  
"Sir his vitals just sky rocketed. He must have an Elite here in the building."  
"So you have some Elite allies eh? Good."  
When he said that it felt like I had been punched in the gut and before I could recover from my confusion he said the thing that I least expected, "Alright Arbiter. You and your soldiers can decloak."  
once he said that an Elite wearing silver armor appeared next to the Spartan and they stood about equal hight but the surprises didn't stop there as the sound of two energy swords igniting could be heard from upstairs and not long after Jaynè and Rechèl were being walked down by two male Elite spec ops unit with their hands up and an energy sword behind them. Jaynè was the first to speak, "Well this is embarrassing."  
"I agree. Um Arbiter was it? Could you please tell your spec ops to put their swords away. We're on the same side!"  
The Arbiter only chuckled at her while the spec ops Elite behind her stepped back silently which gave me the impression that a female Elite's temper is something you don't want to ignite. The Arbiter waved his hand to stand down and once the two soldiers put away their swords there was an audible thump as the two females knocked out the males making them land hard on the ground. The one that got the worst hit was the one that was behind Rechèl. As Rechèl walked away from the two hurt males she exclaimed, "Jerks." By this time everyone was laughing at the two Male Elites predicament but the Arbiter stopped laughing when he saw the glare the female Elites were giving him. Once everyone had calmed down and the two male Elites were helped up and the massive exchange of information began.  
(A couple of hours later.)  
"So that's all there is to know about how I met Rechèl and Jaynè."  
"hmm well at least they survived the turn. Oh before I forget the shorter spec ops is Von Adamee and the taller one is Stye Quantemee."  
As he introduced them they greeted us and I could tell that Von wasn't to keen on standing close to Rechèl since she is the one to hold a grudge. As we conversed among ourselves Chief just stood back watching us talk amongst each other then everyones comms came alive and an urgent message came thru.  
"Attention all surviving ground troops the Covenant are about to glass New Mombassa and everyone within a mile of the super carrier's center are to get as far as they can while everyone else is to brace for impact."  
As the transmission ended all of the humans ran to the glass to see that the Covenant super carrier was on the other end of the city but we didn't want to risk the shockwave so we ordered everyone to take cover. Not long after the last person took cover the super carrier fired its beam into the planet. One of the civilians was dumb enough to stand up when the laser stopped but before anyone could tell him to get back down the shockwave hit our building hard. It was a sudden blast of hot air shattering all of the windows on and in the building as well as launching the one civilian who stood up to the back wall. When the civilian hit the wall there was a loud snap and all of the soldiers instantly knew that he was dead. After a few minutes of waiting and checking to see if there was going to be a second shockwave everyone got out of their cover with most of the civilians running to check on the civilian that had been launched from the blast. None of us were surprised when the civilians reported that he was dead.  
"alright. Everyone we need to get to the extraction point and those who are able find a weapon and prepare to move."  
"Yes sir!"  
With what weapons everyone had there were roughly twenty assault rifles, fifteen sub-machine guns, forty pistols, and five rocket launchers. I was actually surprised by the sheer number of weapons we had but experience has taught me that with this many weapons the ammo would run out faster but I didn't let that detour me as I switched my belt to a fresh belt of ammo for my mini-gun. Once we all had our gear checked everyone started to move out with the chief out front.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After everyone had filed out of the hotel the master chief took the lead with the arbiter and his spec ops elites going invisible to scout ahead while my squad and I plus the two female elites stayed in the back of the group while the marines and the armed civilians covered the sides. As we walked we would occasionally hear the crack of a covenant sniper rifle and later find a patrol that had been taken out with either a plasma round or a plasma sword. After almost an hour of walking in silence the marines and civilians started to relax thinking that they were out of the woods. The entire time the female elites stayed close to me as I was the only one in the convey that wasn't constantly looking in their direction in either fear or wariness. After the second hour of walking Jaynè decided to attempt to begin a conversation.  
"So um Devi."  
"Yes Jaynè?"  
When I looked over at her I could see that she was fidgeting with her rifle as she tried to piece together what she wanted to say. What she said next surprised me.  
"Could we move this conversation to a private channel?"  
"um sure?"  
After a few minutes of waiting the private channel came to life as Jaynè tested the connection before she spoke in a hushed voice.  
"Um could you do me a favor Devi?"  
"sure. What do you need?"  
"um. Could you help me keep an eye out for any armor that is laying around because my current armor is melted in several spots, mostly in the chest area and um the armor has melted in a way that it has become irritating in a certain area."  
As her her words sank in the meaning of what was uncomfortable hit me like a charging hunter. I almost stumbled over a fallen pillar but I managed to catch myself as I whispered into the comm.  
"You mean your chest plate has melted enough that it has caved in?"  
Jaynè just looked away from me pretending to be interested in a nearby alley. After a few minutes she looked back in my direction.  
"yes. Can you please keep this between us."  
I could tell by how her voice sounded that she was embarrassed and ashamed to be asking for help in this situation.  
"I promise I'll try to help you."  
"help her with what?"  
The sudden interruption of an AI startled me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaynè stiffen.  
"Who are you and how did you get into this channel?"  
"The names Cortana. Smart AI companion for the master chief and for how I got in was simple. All I had to do was break through the firewall."  
"Well Cortana. This is a private communication so if you would be so kind and to get off this channel."  
"Hmp fine be that way."  
At first it sounded like she got off the channel but I knew that smart AIs never gave up that easily especially Cortana.  
"Cortana I know your still on the channel."  
There was silence on the channel then the channel started to come alive.  
"How did you know I was still here? I hid my presence so that the channel doesn't register that I'm in it."  
"Cortana. It's called common sense."  
"What does common sense have to do with this conversation?"  
"I've seen a few AIs and I know that when they are interested in something they will not leave it alone even when they are told to ignore it."  
"What AIs have you run in to?"  
"Mostly ship AIs and a few Spartan AIs but that is besides the point. You need to leave this channel."  
"Well fine but you won't be able to chat."  
"Why is."  
I didn't get to finish as a mortar from a Wraith tank almost hit the front of the group.  
"This is the Master chief. I need Devi up here now."  
"On my way."  
As I was moving through the crowd of civilians I was wondering why he needed me up front but my question was answered when I reached the front of the group. The Wraith that had fired at us was right in front of us with two ghosts guarding in.  
"You needed me Master Chief?"  
"I need you to take out those ghosts while I sneak around and take out the Wraith."  
"alright. I'll wait for your signal."  
The master chief walked off to the side to flank the tank. After a few minutes I peeked over the barricade to see where my targets where while at the same time switching out to one of my two high explosive clips. After another few minutes my HUD lit up with the signal from the Master Chief.  
"Here we go."  
I stepped out of my hiding place with my mini-gun spinning and shouted, "Hey Ape face!"  
The Brutes on the ghosts quickly turned their ghosts to face me with anger on their faces for being called apes but when they saw the mini-gun their rage turned to fright because before they could line up to fire I released a steady stream of high explosive rounds onto the closest ghost. The first few bullets that hit the ghost took out the shield with the rest just shredding the ghost to pieces. The brute just got even angrier as it watched its comrade get blown to bits. The remaining ghost started to open fire but in the Brute's rage it just shot wildly and gave me time to line up my mini-gun and open fire. The second ghost suffered the same fate as the first ghost. Once the ghost exploded I relaxed then a slight whirring reminded me of the Wraith. I turned to see the Wraith looking right at me with a plasma mortar at the ready. I turned to start firing but I caught the glint of something small falling into the gunner's seat. I thought I was safe but I was proven wrong because as soon as the mortar left the Wraith the tank exploded but the mortar was heading straight for me. I'm frozen in fear as the mortar is bearing down on me. I'm thinking that this is the end for me when all of a sudden I feel someone grab me and pull me back into cover as the mortar hits the spot I was just moments ago standing at. When the mortar hits me and the person who pulled me back where sent flying through the air with me landing on top of them. As I recover from the shockwave my vision is blurred and my ears are ringing and as I try to get my bearings I feel something underneath me and I could tell by the feel of the armor that it wasn't UNSC armor and it wasn't Spartan armor so who's armor was it. My question was answered when I hear a feminine groan underneath me and that was when my vision decided to correct itself and that was when I saw that underneath me lay Jaynè and when she lifted her head up she was looking down at me and that was when I realized that I had landed with my helmet on her chest and when I looked into her eyes we were frozen for what felt like an eternity as we just stared into each others eyes. We would have stayed like that longer if it weren't for Cortana speaking through the chief's outer speakers.  
"Aww it's so cute. I wonder if they're going to kiss."  
It was then that we both realized the position we were in and Jaynè's face turned a dark purple while my face turned a bright red as we hastily got up and started to pat the dust on our armor off and ignoring the laughs from the marines and the civilians. I knew that this little incident will bring years of torment from my teammates especially from Casey but I didn't let that deter me as I turned to Jaynè.  
"Thank you Jaynè for saving me. If it weren't for you I would be nothing but dust."  
"I did what I thought was right."  
The silence that followed was very unsettling but after a few minutes the comms came to life.  
"Attention all UNSC personnel the remaining Covenant on our planet are without reinforcements as the navy has taken out the last of the covenant ships in our orbit. I repeat the covenant has lost their fleet."  
This announcement surprised us all and prompted almost everyone to look up and see nothing but the wreckage of the covenant fleet floating in orbit.  
After a few minutes of everyone looking up at the sky I could hear almost all of the civilians and marines letting a sigh of relief out but the elites, master chief, my squad, and I knew that things weren't finished yet. There were still ground troops to deal with. I let a frustrated sigh as I thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True to my prediction not long after we started to move again we came across a squad of grunts with a brute captain and three minor brutes ordering them around. We would of avoided them but our luck ran out as a civilian stubbed their toe on a piece of concrete and let out a painful yelp of pain that got the brutes' attention. At first no one moved with the brutes glaring at the master chief and elites while my squad and I eyed the brutes. All of the civilians, marines, and grunts looked between the forces of the UNSC and the brutes to determine who would yell out the first command to attack or to be the first one to shoot. We all stayed in that position for what felt like hours when a lone tumbleweed rolled through the two groups. As it passed everyone was staring at it as it pasted everyone without a care in the world. Once the tumbleweed had passed both sides gave each other questioning looks as to where that tumbleweed even came from. The looks of confusion went away when a brute zealot rounded the corner behind the brutes and saw our group. The brute zealot gave a war cry and started to charge at us with its brute-shot aimed at us. At that second all hell broke lose with the civilians, marines, my squadmates, and the elites taking cover while the master chief and I just raised our weapons and started to fire. The chief released controlled bursts from his assault rifle with each burst taking out a grunt. While the chief was burst firing I had my mini-gun rotating at full power and I was just unloading bullets into the grunts and mowing them down. As I fired my mini-gun I noticed that the zealot brute's armor was too small on him which led me to believe that it was meant for elites and with that notion in mind I raised the stream of bullets higher and aimed for the zealot brute's head. Like all the shields before the shield failed instantly with the brute getting decapitated by the flow of bullets. To say it was messy and gross would be an understatement because as soon as the zealot brute fell several grunts and a brute minor were covered in its blood before they were killed by either the mini-gun or the assault rifle. After a few minutes I ran dry on the clip I was on and the chief just emptied another clip of ammo totaling about six clips spent in that firefight. I lowered my mini-gun and looked across the street at a lone grunt that had been smart enough to take shelter behind what used to be a corner of a concrete building. After my mini-gun cooled down I reached back and grabbed another string of ammo and inserted it into the belt feeder. I started to walk forward with my mini-gun starting up again when the grunt threw his weapon down and held his hands up and walked out.  
"don't shoot. Please. I don't want to die like so many of my species."  
The grunt's actions and almost perfect English made all of us freeze as very few grunts could speak English.  
"what is your name grunt?"  
"My name is Ungy former soldier of the sangheili arbiter."  
We all stood there in shock of that when the arbiter himself uncloaked next to us.  
"I will be the judge of that."  
The arbiter circled the grunt while examining him for any marks that looked familiar. After a few minutes the Arbiter was about to pass his judgement when the sound of a needler pistol firing rang throughout the streets. It felt like time slowed as the pink needle impaled into the back of the grunt's head and exploded causing the Grunt's head to be no more. The Grunt's body toppled over to reveal that the brute captain was still alive if barely. Instantly everyone brought up their weapons to aim it at the brute. When the brute saw this he just started to laugh like a mad man or ape in his situation. Then he brought up his needler and fired another round off. The chief promptly shot the brute dead but as time slowed down again for me I saw that the needle was heading straight for Jaynè and her damaged armor. I slowly turned and lifted my mini-gun and blocked the shot with the barrel but the one thing I didn't take into account was the needle slipping through the outer barrel and hit the core of the mini gun and exploded. The explosion from the needle caused a chain reaction as the rounds that were chambered in and the coolant system erupted. The explosion made me drop the mini gun as it launched me away from it. Luckily my shields protected me from the explosion but they didn't protect me from hitting the ground hard. My ears were ringing as I struggled to get up but the blow to my head was too much as I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt like I was in a void of nothingness as I couldn't hear or see anything but then I started to hear a faint beeping noise. At first I ignored it but it steadily got louder and more annoying until suddenly I opened my eyes in the real world to find myself laying on a bed with a mobile heart monitor watching my heart rate and other vitals. I slowly started to get up but I was stopped by a purple armored hand. I looked up to see Jaynè standing next to me in a new chest plate.  
"You need to rest Devi. You were lucky you had such advanced shields for an ODST or else you would have suffered far worse than a slight head injury."  
"How long was I out?"  
"About a day."  
"What about everyone else? Where are they?"  
"The Spartan and the Arbiter are attempting to find a way to either contact their fleets or find us a transport. The civilians and marines are in a fallout shelter nearby and your squad and Rachèl are here guarding the hospital."  
"Well I'm feeling much better now that I've had some time to rest."  
"Wait don't get up yet!"  
Before I understood her warning I was standing up next to the bed. She instantly turned around and it confused me but before I could ask her what was wrong a cold draft came through the door and made me look down only to quickly grab the bed sheets and cover myself.  
"WHERE'S MY ARMOR!"  
by this time she was visibly blushing a bright purple.  
"Your teammates had to remove your armor because it was caved in on the front and back and your helmet was destroyed as well."  
Jaynè cautiously looked in my direction before fully facing me.  
"your armor was preventing them from helping you and they had to remove it. What they found was something unexpected."  
I let a low sigh as I realize my secret is out.  
"Did they at least leave me some clothes to change into?"  
She nods her head and motions to the chair next to me that had some scavenged civilian clothes.  
'Sigh' "I guess those will do. While I'm changing can you get my squad, Rechèl, Arbiter, and the master chief into a conference room and bring the remains of my helmet?"  
"I will do that as I am also curious on what your explanation is."  
She promptly turned and left the room leaving me to my thoughts. After making sure the coast is clear I put the blanket back on the bed and pulled on the clothes. When I was putting the shirt on I pulled a little too hard and caused the edge to rip. I look down at the new hole as I sigh in annoyance since I forgot that this isn't my armor that can take my strength. After I was fully clothed I walked out of the room and started to follow the signs that lead to the conference room in the hospital. When I arrived everyone was sitting down at the table with the elites looking slightly uncomfortable in the small chairs. As soon as I closed the door everyone looked my way including Cortana who was on one of the office's holo panels.  
"I'm pretty sure you all have questions for me."  
Cortana was the first to speak.  
"How is it that you an ODST has Spartan augmentations?"  
Everyone shook their heads in agreement minus the Elites who didn't know about the Spartan augmentation process.  
"Well you see I'm part of a massive test that went downhill fast causing the ones up top to destroy all evidence of the test ever taking place."  
I turn to the master chief and Cortana.  
"Have you two ever wondered why the Spartan program started with the Spartan II's instead of the Spartan I's?"  
Cortana spoke first again.  
"Wasn't it just to respect the original Spartans in the earth's history?"  
"yes and no yes they did it to remember the Earth's history but it's also because there was a Spartan I project."  
When I said this all of the humans gasped at the revelation even the master chief uttered the faintest gasp. Cortana on the other hand was unconvinced.  
"How was there a Spartan I project. I have full access to the entire UNSC and ONI network and there isn't even a whisper of there being a Spartan I project."  
"The project was a complete failure!"  
At my sudden outburst everyone including the elites and Cortana flinched.  
"Every single Spartan test subject died during the augmentation process. They were about to scrap the Spartan program as a whole since every Spartan that had awoken died within the first few minutes they awoke."  
I turned my back to everyone.  
"I was the first to wake. I saw horrors no-one my age should have seen."  
The room had gone deathly silent.  
"it was because of my survival that the Spartan project survived. They found the one gene I have that the others didn't and used that as a search basis for their second attempt. The Spartan II's."  
"If that's true then how come there isn't anything that mentions a Spartan I project."  
"Because Cortana there were over a thousand test subjects and out of the thousands there was only one test subject that made it through. You try justifying the Spartan project if the first attempt was a mass murder. Because of those deaths Dr. Halsey herself ordered that all data, be it digital or hard copy, be destroyed and that not a single word was to be said about the failed Spartan I project."  
The room was silent as everyone was trying to process all of the information I told them then Cortana looked up and was about to ask a question but the Master Chief spoke first surprising everyone.  
"If you are a Spartan then how come you weren't integrated into the Spartan II project."  
"it would raise too many questions why a slightly older kid was thrown into the group and when it came time for the augmentation process he didn't go through it. I also would have been an outcast among you guys as well."  
Cortana gave another reply to that.  
"I highly doubt you would have been an outcast."  
When she said that I spun to face her with an angry shout.  
"you have no idea what I went through. I saw the gruesome death of thousands before I even started combat training."  
I quieted down to almost a whisper.  
"I had to watch all of those people suffer as they were torn apart by their augmentations or worse. I had to watch them all die. Including my friends. I still have nightmares of me helplessly watching my friends get destroyed by their augmentations"  
The room was deathly quiet as everyone had been surprised by my angry outburst and the horrors I had to watch. My squad-mates were all looking down in sorrow while the two female elites had sympathetic looks on their face. Cortana on the other hand looked frightened and scared. After a few minutes of silence Casey was the first to speak.  
"Devi. We didn't know."  
"It's alright. None of you knew."  
I walked over to the table and picked up my helmet before I went to the door and opened it.  
"I just need some time to be alone."  
I closed the door behind me and went back to my room where I spent the rest of the day. That night the nightmares returned worse than others before.  
 **AN Be advised if you are not ok with graphic content then skip the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **(Be advised this chapter is not for the feint of heart. This as well as possible future chapters are why its in the rated M category.)**  
I woke up to the all to familiar room where the children of the Spartan I program woke up after augmentation. I looked to my left then to my right as there were row upon row of children sleeping silently as they have yet to wake up. I looked down at myself to see that I was at the age this massacre happened. My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch scream of pain as a little girl had woken up. I looked in her direction and instantly regretted it because when I looked in her direction she was looking back at me but her eyes were devoid of life as the augmentation had caused her entire upper body to turn so that it was facing backwards. She sat with her legs facing away from me and her entire stomach had been ripped to shreds as the augmentations broke her spine and twisted it around. I was horrified by the scene in front of me then one by one children woke up to only be instantly killed by their augmentations or in extreme pain before the augmentations took effect. Then a panicky voice reached me.  
"Delac! What's going on. What's happening!"  
I turn to my left to look into the terrified face of my best friend.  
"I don't know but we need to stay calm."  
"CALM! Calm! How can you be calm when everyone is getting ripped to shreds by their augmentations. I don't want to die like that."  
My friend was panicking and steadily getting worse as more and more people woke up in pain only to be silenced moments later by their augmentation.  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."  
My friend was beyond hysteria as he started to full on freak out. Then he suddenly stopped. He slowly lifted his head and looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"I can feel it dude. My body, it's rejecting the augmentation."  
"Don't say that you'll be fine."  
His expression only turned to one of sorrow.  
"Don't lie to me. I know that it's my time. Just don't let this experience haunt you."  
He suddenly crouched over as if in extreme pain then he sat back up with tears.  
"Good..."  
He was cut off as there was an audible pop then blood started to flow out of his eyes, nose, and mouth as every major artery burst. I would have thrown up at that time but my augmentations increased my resilience to throwing up and I just sat there feeling sick. The next person to wake up was the person across from me in the aisle of beds. I could instantly tell something was wrong with him as he slowly sat up with a wicked smile. He slowly looked around and surveyed the dead bodies then his eyes came to a stop on me. His grin got bigger as he adjusted himself to look like a predatory animal about to pounce on it's prey. It was at this time that it dawned on me that I was the target. I struggled to get out from under the covers when he jumped with a menacing howl towards me. He was coming down on me then suddenly there was a gunshot. The bullet passed right through his skull and his evil smile only got bigger. Now with him covered in blood he crept towards me with, what I now realize as his augmentation, claws extended. He raised his claw to strike and swung. Before the claw struck I heard someone yell my name before darkness.


End file.
